Healing the Hurt
by Angelicorn
Summary: One very messed up story, with yaoi out the earhole. Primarily a Kensuke. Nondescriptive rape and other nasties, but, if you'd believe it, heading into fluff territory. Finally completed!
1. Hurt

Healing the Hurt

Disclaimer: You know Digimon doesn't belong to me. You know it.

Hey there. This is a really weird fanfiction. It involves lots of people being very confused and just about everybody being hurt. It includes just about every genre I could think of. It's a lot of fun to write.

Enjoy!

A picnic in the digital world. Great idea. Sure.

Matt buried his face in his hands. This was such a disaster. The only good thing about it was seeing Gabumon again. He freed a hand to scratch the head-fur of the digimon whose chin was resting on his knee. To sit here and watch these eleven young adults spilling over with sexual tension, all of them at least mildly intoxicated… and not be able to do anything about it!

He tried not to look at where a drunken Tai was leaning closer to Sora, clumsily stroking her leg. It hurt to see that.

This was so stupid. The blond took another swig from his bottle of Jack Daniels.

Whoops, Tai was falling over. Sora pushed him off her lap, and then the drunken goggle-boy was asleep on the grass. How typical.

Another swig for Yama-kun. And- _oh my God, what is Kari doing?_ The poor girl had obviously had way more to drink than she should have. She had been sitting with TK, both of them giggling together, and for no reason whatsoever she was starting to remove articles of clothing.

Fortunately, she had stopped at underwear, and he could clearly hear her ask TK: "You want to touch 'em, Takeru? I'll let you. Just you."

Matt winced.

Davis apparently, understandably, was upset. He broke off his conversation with Mimi mid-sentence and stormed off into the woods… only staggering a bit.

Davis' mind was whirling furiously as he made his way into the wood. First of all, getting all turned on by seeing Kari lose her clothes- and then to hear her say those words to TK. He felt devastated.

'Just you.'

It was for real. She _really_ didn't feel anything for him. She never would.

The brunette sank to his knees, resting his forehead against a tree.

"How fitting."

Slowly, groggily, he looked up.

The digimon emperor was standing above him, hands on his narrow hips. His cloak was flaring impressively, eyes hidden by his dark visor. "Indeed. How fitting you should kneel at my feet, you puny weakling."

"Get stuffed, Ken." Davis tried shakily to rise to his feet, but a harsh whipcrack kept him down.

"My name is not _Ken_!" he snarled. "Take him, Seadramon!"

The huge digimon appearing from between the trees reached for Davis, gripping his torso carefully in it's wickedly sharp teeth.

"Nooo!" Veemon leapt forward, already tired from running after his friend, but bravely trying to use his 'V-headbutt' on the huge dragon-type digimon.

"Bwah hah hah! That's not funny," mocked Ken. "Look here, you pathetic little lizard, your partner is far too sozzled to help you digivolve, and you have absolutely no chance of defeating me anyway!"

Veemon glared at him, little fists clenched. "You'll never get away with this!"

The Kaizer almost wet himself laughing. "Now that _is_ funny," he managed.

Red eyes narrowed.

"Seriously, Veemon, I will make you an offer. If you surrender to me, I will allow you to accompany your digidestined and care for his health in my captivity. I guarantee he will need it."

"Veemon, no! Don't do it!"

Seadramon gave Davis a vicious shake, and he fell silent.

Helplessly, Veemon bowed his head. "I'll do what I have to do."

Grinning in triumph, Ken seized his victim by the scruff of the neck and sprang to Seadramon's back.

The serpentine form vanished into the distance.

Matt shrugged a little. He needed to talk to someone, and finally, he was drunk enough to do so. He stood up, patting Gabumon apologetically. "Hey Izzy! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

The redhead shut his laptop. Though he'd never show it, he was a little flustered at having the beautiful blond ask that. "Sure, Matt, whatever."

Matt grabbed Izzy's arm, giving him a reassuring smile, and led him a small way into the trees. He didn't even notice how badly his fellow digidestined was sweating and twitching in nerves before he launched into his confession.

"Uh- Izzy… I've never told anyone this before, but… uh… I think I might be… gay."

Izzy jumped, truly startled.

Fists clenching in frustration, Matt turned away. "I'm sorry. I never should have told you. I never should have told anyone." He started to stalk away.

"Wait."

"Why?" snapped Matt crankily. "So you can call me a couple of names and tell me how disgusting I am?"

Izzy lowered his head. "Do you really think that little of me, Matt?"

Finally, Matt stopped. He leaned one arm against a tree, sighed heavily, and hung his head. "Honestly, Izzy, I wouldn't blame you. If you knew the things I think about… the things I want to do… the things I want done to me…"

Woah, nosebleed. Izzy wiped his face off with his sleeve before Matt could turn back around.

And then all his hopes were crushed to the ground.

"If Tai ever found out he'd never forgive me."

"T- Tai?"

"Yeah. I can't help it. I think I'm really in love with him." Another sigh. "He's so… I don't know. Frustrating. Infuriating. Amazing. If he felt the same way, we'd have such an awesome time!"

Izzy shuddered. For a few beautiful moments, he'd thought Matt might have been making a move on _him_…

Suddenly Matt straightened up, every line tense. He turned slowly around.

Izzy tried to look away… but the look in Matt's sea-blue eyes caught him. Wary, cautious, stunned…

"Oh God Izzy, I'm sorry. I didn't realise…"

Bitterly, the redhead turned away.

"Izzy…" Matt stepped closer, bravely stroking Izzy's averted cheek. "I'm sorry, really. If I had any idea you felt this way, it wouldn't have been you I told. I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't bother," sniffed Izzy.

Matt cupped Izzy's face in his hands, his expression intent. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Izzy, you know you're a really hot guy, right? It's just that… well… I'm in love with Tai." He dropped his eyes apologetically.

Izzy sighed, and gently touched one of the hands that rested on his face. "Thanks, Matt." He smiled. "That does help."

In an odd form of benediction, Matt placed a shy kiss on Izzy's forehead. Then stepped back a little, giving them both some space. "I'm sorry. I've had more to drink than I should have."

"It's okay." Izzy blushed a little. "Matt, I must admit that I'm disappointed you don't feel the same as I do, but I am glad you chose to confide in me. Thank you." His eyes sparkled. "You don't mind if I go after Joe, do you?"

He couldn't help giving a relieved laugh. "Knock yourself out, buddy." Grinning, Matt looked up. "I'm glad I dragged you out here. Now we both have someone to talk to, ne?"

Dark. It was totally dark. He couldn't see anything, hear anything… There was a faint musky smell, one he couldn't place. Cold stone beneath him. A feeling of cold, and vast space about him.

"V- Veemon?" he asked groggily. "… anyone?"

The only reply meeting his words was a low, satisfied chuckle. Davis pushed himself shakily to his hands and knees. Cold, it was cold… he was naked. Butt naked. All he was wearing was his goggles.

"Stay… right… there." Rich words issuing from the utter darkness. Gloating.

Frantically, the leader of the digidestined tried to stand up… but something was holding him down. He whimpered. A hand. A huge, scaled hand pressing on his lower back. "Let me go, dammit!"

"Hn hn hn hn hn. Not likely, _Davis_." A leathery snap, some distance away. "Are you ready, Ogremon?"

Davis wasn't nearly as stupid as he acted. He gasped in fear. "No! No, you _can't_ do this to me!" Helplessly, futilely, the brunette thrashed. He could feel something huge lowering itself behind him. Ogremon? Vaguely, he remembered seeing a picture of that thing. It was _huge_.

"I am ready, Master."

This was _really_ going to hurt. He sobbed once, before reining his fear back. "Why, Ken?"

A soft growl. "My name's not Ken."

"Why? Why this?"

Ken's answer was swift. "I want to see you hurt. I want to see you humiliated. I want to see you _broken_. And… I want to see you fucked."

Davis trembled. "You can't see anything. It's dark."

"My visor is infra-red. I can see plenty." A pause; he could imagine Ken rubbing his hands together. "I hope you scream, Motimoya. You'll try not to, oh, how you'll try! But you won't be able to help yourself. You'll _scream_."

"No." Terrified, but holding on, Davis took a few gasping breaths. And spoke. "Once, _Ken_, you called me your 'worthy adversary'. If you have any respect for my honour… or your own… you won't make him do this."

Silence.

"Ken, please… anything rather than this."

Dead silence.

"Even- you, you sick bastard- even if you had the guts to do it yourself, that would be better."

A sharp breath. A few steps. "Davis… think that through carefully."

"I mean it." Ken, at least, was human-sized… and, in a really odd kind of way, attractive… "If you want to see me fucked, have the decency- the _honour_- to fuck me yourself."

Pause for due consideration. "Ogremon- leave."

"Yes, Master." Shuffling of heavy feet, and a door being closed.

Breathing hard, Davis stayed where he was. Shit. This was really gonna happen. He was gonna get raped. Raped. By a guy. By Ken.

"I'm giving you ten minutes whilst I prepare. Ten. What would you do in that time?"

Steps were moving a slow circuit about him. Davis sat back on his heels. "I wanna ask you some questions."

"Ask away." Rustle of fabric falling to the floor.

"Where's Veemon? Please tell me he can't see this."

"He's safe. Unhurt, for now. Wormmon is restraining him." More fabric.

"Where is he?"

A sigh. "Behind a wall here. One-way, infra-red sensitive glass. He will see everything."

Roaring blindly, Davis leapt for the source of that infuriating voice. Naturally he missed. Hitting the floor was _painful_. So was the lash of the whip across his back. He felt his skin burn, and a moment later, thick warmth trickled along it. "Ah! God dammit! Ken, you bastard… don't make him watch this. Please. Anything but that."

"I could always bring Ogremon back. Really, Davis; this is how you choose to waste your last… eight minutes?"

Davis snarled wordlessly, struggling to his feet. The cut from the whip felt awful.

"You're bleeding," Ken observed softly. "I hit you harder than I intended to." Was there a trace of… regret, in those words? No, there couldn't be.

"Like you care," spat Davis.

More cloth falling. "Six minutes now. Nothing you want? Nothing _I_ should do, perchance?" Like kiss you, Davis?

"You could… you could go and get some lubricant. Or some baby oil. Or something. Or, better yet, _Ken_! You could lock yourself out of this room. That'd do fine."

"Any _serious_ requests, pretty-boy? Five."

"Don't do this." Slowly, Davis slumped to his knees. "Do I have to beg?"

"You know it wouldn't do any good. But feel free to try."

"I hate you," Davis ground out.

Ken sighed gently, "Of course you do. It doesn't change a thing, Motimoya, you know that too."

The cinnamon-haired digidestined sobbed in frustration. "You really get off on this, don't you? You sick fuck." Involuntarily, he cried out at a soft touch… a hand moving along his shoulders.

"I do. I… do. And soon, you will too, little pet." Ken slipped both hands into that short, rowdy hair, loving the way the coarse locks caressed his fingers. "Whether you like it or not. One minute."

"You- you're not… I can't go when this is done?" cried Davis, his eyes squeezed shut.

A quiet laugh. "Not a chance." Ken's fingers traced lightly down Davis' neck and out across his shoulders… then, with surprising strength for one so slender, pushed his adversary down to hands and knees. He knelt behind him, clasping his hips.

Davis gasped in sudden, mind-blowing fear. "Please! Oh, please god no, oh, please, don't!"

He fought it as long as he could, but Ken was right. Davis did end up screaming.

"Really? Oh, wow."

"Yeah," Matt sighed. "And he looks _so good_ like that, mmm, with all the water running down him, and his hair all… aaah…" He leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes in remembrance.

"Prodigious. I _never_ get to see Joe naked."

The blond chuckled. "Oh, hey, I guess I'm just lucky. He kinda thinks nothing of it. Whenever we're having a sleepover Tai just assumes that we should take showers together. It's all I can do not to jump him."

"Well, why don't you?" grinned Izzy. They shared an evil snigger.

"Maybe next time I should," Matt mused.

"Maybe? Definitely!"

Matt yawned again. "I think I had too much to drink, Izzy."

Hey, whacha think? Lots more to come, don't worry… I might be an evil bitch but I'm not gonna leave my favourite dudes like this! Review and tell me to get bloody writing!!!


	2. Confused

Chapter 2

Here goes, the second part. I tried to deal with everybody in this chapter. AND to keep them in character… don't know if I succeeded, but I tried. Man, I don't think I'll EVER write another story focusing on this many different couples. Too confusing.

I disclaim. Not mine.

Thanks, as always, to Nyara. Luv oo babe!

Tai woke up with a start. Then squeezed his eyes closed and tried not to move. "My head hurts," he whispered.

"No wonder," Yolei snapped, watching him wince and hang onto his head. "How much you drank last night, it's a wonder your head's still attached to your SHOULDERS!"

A moan emerged from the blanket some considerate person had thrown over TK and Kari. "Someone turn the sun off…"

Izzy looked around, frowning. "Hey! Davis didn't come back last night. Anyone seen him?"

The only reply was a series of pained groans, as everyone in the campsite ignored the words that tried to penetrate the hungover fogs of their minds… and fell miserably back to sleep.

"Ngh…"

"Davish!" Demiveemon bounced happily onto the edge of the bed. "Davish, you're awake!"

Blankets. Warmth. Sunlight.

… _pain_.

Davis curled into a tight ball… and gasped at how much it hurt to move. "It hurts," he whimpered.

He felt warm paws holding his face. "I shmell blood, Davish! Are you okay?"

He could feel that, too… the movement had reopened some cut or tear, and he was slowly bleeding again. "I'll be okay, Demiveemon. It hurts right now… but I'll be okay." Looking around for a cloth- _small room, homey, neatly set up, one locked window, one locked door-_ he spotted one on the bedside table. Wincing again, Davis took the cloth and gingerly used it to clean himself.

"Sho, you're Ken'sh mate now, right?"

"WHAT?!? … ow…" Whimpering, Davis readjusted his ears to his partner's lisp.

The in-training digimon sat back a little, red eyes wide. "Well… that thing you did, that's mating, right? So, aren't you mates now?" He frowned. "Wormmon told me all about it. He's pretty cool, even if he is always sad. But Ken didn't need to be so mean about it. I mean he really hurt you, Davis! You fell asleep when he was finished mating with you, and there was lots of blood… but he cleaned you up and brought both of us back in here. I've been waiting all day for you to wake up!"

"Sorry," he smiled gently.

Demiveemon glomped his head. "Mmm, Davis!"

Tears prickled Davis' throat, and he wrapped his digimon in his arms, not even pretending not to cry. "What's gonna happen to us, buddy? Is he just gonna keep doing this to me until he gets sick of it? I don't know if I can stand it again. I've never felt that much pain." _Such hurt… such… violation…_

The little green lizard buried his head into his partner's chest. "You'll be okay, Davis."

"The worst thing is…" Davis' voice sank to a whisper. "… if it hadn't hurt so much… I think I might have liked it." He whimpered softly. "There's something wrong with me… isn't there, buddy?"

"He's your mate, Davis. It's okay to like that stuff."

"Geez, Demiveemon, he's _not_ my _mate_! He didn't do that because he cares about me. He did it because it was the one thing he could come up with that would cause the most pain." Rich brown eyes closed.

A velvety voice. "You should listen to your partner, Demiveemon."

Demiveemon jumped, looking up warily at the Kaizer and his Wormmon. "Don't hurt Davis any more, Ken! He needs time to heal!"

A smile twitched the corner of Ken's lip. Ignoring the in-training digimon's protest, the boy genius unclasped his cloak and let it flutter to the ground. His gloves followed a second later, and his boots. "Get off the bed, Demiveemon."

Violet eyes narrowed when Demiveemon showed no sign of moving.

"Wormmon! Remove this pest."

Behind Ken's back, Wormmon offered a nervous smile, and a nod, to his counterpart.

Demiveemon sighed, and hopped down. He did trust Wormmon's judgement, and, despite the evidence, he trusted Ken too. He might hurt Davis, but it would be alright in the end, Demiveemon knew…

… and no-one who could that tenderly care for another, that gently wiped spilled blood and seed from them, that lovingly gather up and carry the very one he'd wounded… no-one could do that and be truly evil.

Carefully, neatly, Ken was folding his outfit. He removed his visor, placing it on the folded fabric.

"Why can't you leave me alone!" Davis whispered pleadingly.

Again, Ken smiled. He lifted the blanket from Davis, and slipped beneath it, lying alongside his prisoner. "I'm not planning to hurt you again right now, Motimoya."

"Well, what do you want then?" snapped Davis. Against his will, he found his eyes locking with the violet orbs before him. Beautiful, Ken's eyes were beautiful.

A slender hand moved up to caress a tanned cheek. "Just be still, Davis. Be still. Let me do as I will."

Davis flinched away. "You can't be for real. Ken, you _can't_ do that- you can't rape me and then expect me to make out with you!"

"Sure I can." He leaned closer, until his mouth was no more than an inch from Davis'… pulling his prisoner's hot breath into his lungs, breathing his own cool air back into Davis' mouth. Ken's eyes closed as he concentrated on the sensation. His hand reclaimed Davis' cheek, thumb feathering over skin. "Davis…" he sighed. "You're my prisoner. You'll do as I please."

Davis shivered. How could Ken be so cold? "I don't think so, Ken," he challenged.

Ken gave a low, throaty laugh… and moved his leg gently up between Davis' thighs. Laughed again, triumphantly, as Davis groaned. "You want me," he whispered.

Davis glared at him, hating his body for stirring even more under Ken's touch. "I'd want anybody who was naked in a bed with me, and sharing breath with me. I'm sixteen for fuck's sake."

"Sharing breath? Oh, I like that, Davis." Deliberately, Ken leaned closer, breathing even closer into Davis' mouth. "Sharing," he breathed, lips brushing once or twice across Davis' with the word- each touch sending electric shivers through both of them.

Helplessly, Davis lunged forward- but Ken danced lightly backward, keeping the distance between them constant.

"None of that, now," Ken smirked. "I'm in control, Davis."

Davis moaned again as light fingers traced up and down his spine. "… Ken…"

Ken gently threaded four words into his prisoner's mouth. "Do you want me?"

He gasped. "I- I want Kari!"

Sighing, the Kaizer pulled Davis hard against him. They both groaned softly. "Davis… do you want _me_?"

"Yes," Davis gasped helplessly. "Fuck yes!" He reached for the dark beauty beside him-

Who was pausing with his hand on the open door. "Good," Ken smiled. "Come, Wormmon."

"What the- ?" Davis tried to get up- and cried out at the suddenly reawakened pain. "Jesus, Ken, you can't do that!"

"Watch me," smirked Ken.

"You're gonna walk through your castle… butt-naked?"

Amazingly, Ken blushed. Muttered something under his breath, and admitted, "You may have a point." He walked calmly over to his discarded clothes and began to pull them on. Carefully. Not leaving a single wrinkle.

"You're just gonna leave now?"

Ken didn't answer his question directly. Instead he looked at Demiveemon, giving the tiniest hint of a smile. "There, lizard. I honoured your request. I'm giving him time." He glanced back at Davis. "Did I hurt you?" he cooed sweetly, pulling his gloves back on.

Davis opened his mouth to reply. Then closed it again, his brow furrowing… turned his face away.

"Did I?" teased Ken. He clasped his cloak.

Pulling away from Wormmon's side, Demiveemon clambered back onto the bed. "Are you okay, Davis?"

"I'll be fine," he answered shortly, pulling his digimon under the covers with him.

Ken's eyes narrowed- then vanished beneath his visor. "Fine, Motimoya; if that's the way you want it!" He stormed a few steps toward the door.

Davis looked up when there was no door slamming.

The digimon emperor's slender form was silhouetted in the doorway. "The door was open just now, Davis. My back was turned. You could have left."

After a moment's pause- _I could have, couldn't I_- Davis replied. "It hurts to move, _Kaizer_. I'm not going anywhere."

Only missing Wormmon's tail by a fraction of an inch, the door closed.

Demiveemon looked up at his partner. "I didn't think he _did_ hurt you, Davis."

Davis sighed. "Oh, he did."

TK threw a glance over his shoulder, the wind threatening to tear his hat off. Yes, Nefertimon and Halsemon were still visible, close enough that he could even make out their riders. He waved, noting Kari's returning thumbs-up with a wave of warmth.

He and Kari had always been best of friends. And, despite Davis' obvious attraction to her, neither of them had really seemed to feel that way about anybody else. It would seem that they, well… that TK and Kari were destined to be together.

And it just felt so right, too!

Well, maybe not last night… TK couldn't remember exactly what had happened, but he was pretty sure they'd done a few… uh… private things in front of other people. He'd rather not do that again. He smiled privately. Not in front of other people.

He shook his head to refocus. And looked quickly at his D3. They were closing in on Davis' signal… he nudged Pegasusmon's side with his knee to correct their course slightly. It was only the three of them at the moment, as Digmon couldn't hope to keep up with the flying digimon. Cody and his partner would join them at a signal, if they needed to fight… which was very likely.

"I hope they find him," Matt mused.

"Ah, they will," shrugged Izzy.

The two guys were supposed to be gathering firewood. The archetypical excuse for disappearing for a while- in this case, to talk privately, discussing their problems about the other two guys around. They had currently found a fallen log to sit on, and were currently making use of it.

The blond stretched lazily. "I- I was gonna tell Tai today. I'd decided to, you know… but I couldn't."

"Yeah." The redhead nodded. "I know what you mean. You were very brave to tell me, and I'm not even the one you were after."

"Hmm… maybe. Hey, Izzy, does anyone else know, you know, about you?"

Izzy shrugged. "I haven't _told_ anybody else."

"Me neither." Matt stretched again. "Never done anything with a guy, either. Not even kissed…"

"Hmm…" agreed Izzy. And blinked. "Matt, are you suggesting…"

Blushing a little, not looking at him, Matt nodded. "Might be a good idea. Just once, you know? Just to find out if we really do like that kind of stuff."

"I… maybe, once…" Izzy blushed hard as Matt ran an experimental hand across his cheek. "Just once," he whispered. "You can pretend I'm Tai…"

Matt ducked his head. "Uh… I think I might… pretend you're Izzy." He leaned a little closer, shyly. "One of my best friends, who's going to let me have this one kiss…"

"How long are those two going to take?" complained Tai, pacing up and down. "What the hell are they doing out there?"

Joe shrugged, casting an uneasy glance into the trees. "I'm sure it's not anything like that, Tai. They're not like that, remember?"

Tai sighed.

"I know."

Another sigh.

"I wish he was, though."

"Yeah."

"Sometimes… I have these dreams, you know? Really- really hot dreams." A third sigh. "I'll go down on him, and oh, he tastes so sweet; and then he lets me fuck him senseless."

The other chuckled. "In the meantime, I'll have Matt in the hot tub. That ass… I could do it all day."

"What- what if they _are_ doing that, out there?"

"I think we should go check."

"… yeah."

The two youths scrambled to their feet. "C'mon, we can track their digivices."

They left the campsite behind them devoid of humans, guarded only by four digimon- Sora and Mimi had left earlier that morning.

"Hey, getting close," Tai commented a few minutes later.

Joe put a finger to his lips.

There they were- their two targets, sitting side by side on a log.

As the observers observed, a blushing Matt raised a hand to the cheek of an equally blushing Izzy, delivering a gentle caress.

Tai clapped a hand over his mouth. He felt- shocked. Disappointed. Betrayed. And… against his own will, aroused…

Some words were exchanged, far too softly for the watchers to hear… the blond leaned closer to the redhead, a nervous, intent look hanging between them.

Joe's fists were clenched. How dare they? Matt was really going to kiss Izzy!

Their lips met, gently, shyly-

Matt leaned into the touch, softly moaning- 

Some sort of cataclysmic change swept over Izzy, and suddenly the redhead was pouncing on Matt, kissing him voraciously, hands frantically exploring the taller youth's skin.

Both onlookers choked. One at Izzy's boldness, the other at Matt's acceptance.

Izzy was obviously too distracted to hear them, but Matt froze. Startled blue eyes locked with Tai's… he pushed Izzy away.

Yep, the nasty bitch is gonna leave it there. Mwa ha ha ha ha! Next time I post, you'll get to find out who Tai and Joe are after… I think I left it neatly unclear… and how the four of them respond to this interrupted kiss! I'll try and get more Kensuke in it as well.

Reviewing makes me write faster. Hint, hint :)


	3. Suffering

Chapter 3

Hey there. Sorry the third part's a little late. I'll try and get the whole thing out within the next couple of weeks.

To remind my loyal readers of the exact situation: Tai and Joe have just walked in on Matt and Izzy sharing an experimental kiss. Ooo, tense.

Disclaimer: Not mine, dammit.

Shameless plug: Watch out for my next story. I'm about halfway through a new Taito which SERIOUSLY kicks ass. I've already made myself cry, and Nyara likes it too. I'll tell you what it's called as soon as I decide on a name.

"What's wrong?" a confused Izzy demanded- then noticed the direction of Matt's gaze. He turned slowly around. "What the hell are you two doing out here?"

"We wanted to make sure you were okay!" Joe snapped. "And we find this!"

Matt growled, "If you don't like what you see, why don't you bloody leave us our privacy!"

Tai folded his arms, his eyes cold. "How long has this been going on?"

"About thirty seconds," defended Izzy. "Way to interrupt a first kiss."

Fists clenched, Tai stepped forward. "Who can I fight- _who can I fight_?"

"Yeah, the typical Tai problem-solving method," sneered Matt, rising to his feet. "Balls over brains, as usual. Jesus, Tai! I'm gay. So is Izzy. Get over it."

Tai stalked even closer. "That's not what bothers me, _Matt_." The two of them started circling one another. "What bothers me is the two of you skulking around behind our backs. Like you don't trust us!" He leapt at Matt, delivering a powerful blow.

Eyes narrowing, Matt wiped away at the blood that was trickling from his split lip. "Enough already, Tai!"

"I don't think so!" In one swift move, Tai swept Matt's legs out from beneath him and pinned him down. He glared at the youth struggling to free himself. "You've hurt me and Joe. I'm gonna hurt you back!"

Matt tried not to cry out at the swift flurry of punches that followed that. "Give me a break!" he yelled defensively. "Like the two of us kissing once is really that painful. Like you care!"

"I care!" Tai shouted. "I get jealous." He looked horrified at his own words.

Matt felt his heart leap and sing. It took a huge amount of effort not to show it, and just keep glaring. "Jealous?" he repeated, voice hissing through his teeth.

Tai hung his head for a moment, before meeting Matt's eyes again. "Yeah. I'm gay too. Probably known it for a lot longer than you have." He glared down at the blond. "I don't like to see my crush kissing another guy."

Hearing those words, Matt could have died from sheer happiness… and upon hearing the next ones, he wished he had.

"So leave him the fuck alone!" Tai roared, landing one final, gigantic punch on the other boy's chin.

The brunette pushed himself back to his feet. He didn't look back, else he might have felt bad about the shattered, broken expression on Yamato's face. Just strode across to grab Izzy by the arm and drag him away from the others.

"What the hell are you doing?" the redhead protested.

Tai pushed him up against a tree, glaring into his eyes. "How could you do that, Izzy? With _him_? I'm _right here._ What does Matt have that I don't, huh?"

Izzy stared at him in shock. "W- What?"

"You heard me."

"I can kiss who I want to!" snapped the redhead. "You're talking like I belong to you or something; I didn't even know you were _gay_ until a moment ago."

In answer, Tai lunged forward to kiss Izzy roughly, thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth, voracious in his tasting.

Izzy pushed him angrily away. "NO! Dammit, Tai, I'm mad at you. If nothing else I'm angry at you for being such a jerk to poor Matt. He's your friend!" He forcibly removed Tai's hands from his shoulders. "And just because you've found out I'm gay doesn't mean you can drag me off and ravish me. The fact that I like guys doesn't mean I like you."

Tai fell silent, having the good grace to look a little ashamed. Then asked softly, "_Do_ you like me?"

Izzy gave himself a moment to think before answering the question. "I can appreciate that you're a good-looking guy, Tai. I feel a deep friendship for you, even though I'm still angry right now. But any attraction that I have felt for you was fleeting. I wouldn't feel comfortable in a real relationship with you."

"I don't want a relationship," Tai answered, matching brutal honesty with brutal honesty. "I want a night. One night. A series of single nights. That's what I want."

Sadly, Izzy replied, "Well Tai… that's not what I want."

Joe looked at Izzy sadly, trying not to pay attention to the nearby fight. He had no real idea how to feel.

Black eyes met his, and then fell. Izzy murmured, "I'm sorry, Joe. I should have told you. That would have been better, I think."

"That you were dating Matt?"

Izzy blinked. "Oh, we're not dating. We thought we should kiss once, just to try things out."

"Oh, _good_!" Realising his slip, Joe quickly continued. "I'm sorry we interrupted. We really shouldn't have; we were just worried there was a problem, buddy."

"No problem," smiled Izzy. "No problem, indeed…" Was it possible that Joe _did_ have feelings for him?

Right then was when Tai strode over and dragged Izzy away.

Blinking, Joe silently wished both of his friends luck, knowing that a big confrontation- of one sort or another- was coming up. Then headed over towards Matt, steeling himself.

The blond was lying where he had fallen, his frame shaking uncontrollably with the force of the tears he was fighting not to shed. Bruises were slowly forming all over his arms and his beautiful, heart-broken face.

Joe knelt by his side, sighing sadly. "Wow. He really did a number on you this time, Matt."

Snarling, Matt flinched away. "He hates me! He fucking hates me, he really fucking hates me… I…" His breath hissed through his teeth.

He was really upset. Joe shyly laid a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be okay."

A blond head bowed… but he didn't pull away from Joe's touch. "Tai… hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, baka," Joe reasoned fondly, "He's just pissed off that you kissed Izzy before he could. He's still your friend… or will be, when he comes back to himself."

"Friend," Matt snorted. He was beginning to regain self-control. "Yeah, that's right, isn't it."

Dawning realisation. "Oh, no," breathed Joe. He dropped his head, letting his hair fall forward to cover his face. "You want Tai."

"I'm in love with him!" Matt snapped. Then blinked. Bashed the back of his head into the ground. "Jesus, I'm good at this one," he spat bitterly. Shook his head and sat up. "Joe… I'm sorry."

"For what?" Joe asked blithely, not looking at Matt.

Matt shyly touched Joe's hand. "I didn't realise… I'm sorry."

Slowly, Joe looked at him. Smiled. "It's okay. I- it's not anything, really. Not love or anything." He blushed faintly. "I'd like to get into your pants, Matt. That's about it."

Matt looked down, a tiny smile on his lips… slipped his hand into Joe's. "You probably can."

The raven-haired digidestined gaped. "But- but you said you loved Tai!"

"I do," answered Matt calmly. "Right now though… I'd very much like to be touched." His thumb rubbed Joe's knuckles. "Joe… would you touch me?"

Uneasily, Joe looked at him. "You do know, that you just want to do this to forget Tai for a while…"

"Could we be friends still, after?" Matt's voice maintained its light calmness.

"I… I think so."

"Then touch me."

When an angry, frustrated, disappointed Tai stalked back into camp, his emotional state was not helped when he realised that Joe and Matt were not nearly far enough away… and Matt was a screamer.

Great, now he was jealous too.

A little nervously, Gabumon asked, "Tai, do you know why Matt's shouting? I was going to go and help him but I heard him yell something about not stopping, but I'm worried."

Tai turned around and punched a tree so hard his knuckles bled. "Matt's fine," he ground out. "He's having a _great_ time."

Agumon put a hand on his partner's leg. "What's happening, Tai?"

Fists clenched uselessly. He _hated_ that he could hear those noises. And, despite himself, Tai started to spill the whole story.

"Wow," Agumon said finally. "But Tai, why are you so upset about Izzy? You don't _love_ him."

"No," Tai admitted.

"Then why does it bother you so much?"

Tai tried to ignore the wordless, yet very eloquent, screams building to his left. "I- because… I… look, if I admit that I don't love him, and he doesn't want me, than that means it's nothing. And if it's nothing, then I should forget about it."

"And that's bad because?"

He sighed, sinking to the ground and burying his face in his hands. "It's just bad."

Agumon gave him a reproachful look. "I'm your digimon, Tai. You can trust me."

"I don't have a problem trusting you, Agumon. Really. I just- if I say this it's out there, and there's no taking it back."

The yellow dinosaur waited.

Tai gave a tortured sigh. "If… if this whole thing about Izzy is nothing… then I have to admit what's something. And _I don't want to do that_."

"Tai… it's not healthy to keep secrets from yourself."

"I know." He raked a hand through his shock of hair. "I can't pretend," he whispered sadly. "Can't pretend I didn't see the look on his face when I said that. Damn me. I fucking broke his heart."

"Who?" asked Agumon gently.

The former leader of the digidestined wrapped his arms over his head. "Matt," he breathed, his voice cracking. And repeated it louder, at the same time as his beloved's final cry rang through the air. "Matt."

"Tai…" Agumon offered.

"I love him. I love everything about him. _I_ should be the one out there making him scream! Dammit!" He bit his lip hard enough to break the skin. "I love Matt. And I'll never have him because I broke his heart before we even had a chance, and now he's with Joe instead, and he'll _never_ forgive me this."

Some time later, Tai looked up upon hearing someone enter the camp. He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed when he saw it was Joe.

"Hey, Joe." _I envy you_. "How was he?"

"You- you heard?" Joe blushed to the roots of his hair. "Well, I hadn't expected him to be so loud." Grinning, he sat down next to Tai. "It was, uh, pretty great… but there was something missing," the young doctor admitted.

"Missing."

"I think we were with the wrong people," Joe said in a small voice. "Matt told me I called him Izzy."

Tai blinked.

Joe looked down. "I… I feel pretty bad about that. He's been my fantasy for a year, and when he let me touch him, I called him another name… I feel bad." He glanced at Tai. "And I feel like I've betrayed your trust, Tai, because I want Izzy." His gaze dropped again. "I might be in love with him. I'm not sure."

"Don't worry about it, Joe. I realised just now that I love Matt."

"Oh, _good_!"

"Mwah ha ha!" Ken threw his head back and laughed triumphantly from the back of his Seadramon. "You cannot defeat me!"

Helplessly, the four digidestined cradled their exhausted in-training partners.

"You won't get away with this, Ken!" yelled Kari.

But they knew there was no way they could defeat the terrible Chimeramon before them.

Violet eyes narrowed. "This is boring me. Go away and come back when you provide more amusing competition," the Kaizer sneered.

He watched in contempt as the digidestined trudged, shoulders slumped, to the nearest computer. Detestable weaklings! And they had _dared_ to damage his fortress, and demand the return of Davis! _His_ Davis!

Abruptly, Ken spun on his heel, stalking back into the depths of his fortress. Looking for one room in particular. Wormmon was bouncing along behind him, pleading for him to calm down before he visited the already injured captive- but of course Ken ignored him.

He fumbled briefly with the lock and then flung the door open, eyes burning.

Davis didn't wake up as Ken grabbed Demiveemon around the head and unceremoniously threw the small lizard digimon out of the room. "Watch him, Wormmon!" he shouted harshly, slamming the door behind him.

He pulled out his whip.

Wooh, I think we're about halfway there. More Kensuke in the next one, I promise… I can't help being mean to my boys. But the more miserable they get, the happier they can be at the end :)

Anyway, please review.


	4. Looking up

heal4

Healing the Hurt, Chapter 4

I know it's been a while… sorry… I always intend to write more, but then get distracted by all the great fanfiction already out there :) Hopefully by the time I finish this ff.n will be back up.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Some unmeasurable time later, Ken stumbled wearily to his feet, rage and lust spent. There was a dull ache in his whip wielding arm, from overuse. Slowly-drying blood coated the front of his body where it had touched Davis'.

Davis.

He looked down at the crumpled, unconscious boy beneath him. Ken had virtually flayed his back in his unreasoning rage.

He closed his eyes and let the pulse rush through his temples.

"Oh, God," Ken half-sobbed. "WORMMON!"

A moment later, the door opened, and a very perceptive Wormmon dragged in a tub of warm water and a soft cloth.

"NOT you!" he snapped at a tiny green-and-white head. "You stay out."

Snatching the cloth from the basin, Ken knelt down and tenderly started to wipe the blood from Davis' back. He bit his lip hard when strips of skin- finger-shaped, finger-sized- tried to lift from his victim's back with the blood.

He cleaned Davis very carefully, and himself, until the water was as thick and red as the still-seeping blood. "More water, Wormmon," he breathed. "And bandages. And food."

"More -?" After a glimpse at Davis' back, Wormmon paled and scuttled off. His Master had never been _this_ mad at _anyone._

Ken watched Davis' tortured breathing, tears catching in his own throat. "I'm sorry, Davis," he gulped. "Oh god I'm sorry."

"K- Ken?"

"Davis? Davis, are you…? God!" He looked down at pain-filled red-brown eyes. "Oh god Davis. Why do I have to do this to you?" Ken cried.

An agonized whimper slipped from the cinnamon-haired digidestined.

"I wish…" Ken gritted his teeth. "I wish you didn't make such beautiful noises when I hurt you! I wish your stupid friends hadn't made me so angry. I wish just once I could touch you without causing pain."

A soft gasp. "It- it hurts…"

"I know. Hush. Be still."

Wormmon brought more water, and, as gently as he could, Ken wiped Davis' back down one last time. "Will you let me bind it?" he asked.

Davis managed a tense nod.

"I'll have to help you sit up."

"Okay." He bit back a breath. "I might scream. Try not to enjoy it too much."

Ken winced. He knew he deserved far worse than that. Not commenting, he slipped gentle arms around Davis and helped him, very slowly, into a sitting posture. He took a roll of bandages and loosened the end. "Hold this," he murmured, holding the end over Davis' chest, and started to gently but firmly bind his entire torso.

"Sorry," Davis managed between gasps. "Shouldn't have said that."

"I deserve it." Ken kept wrapping.

Davis shook his head. "You wouldn't be trying to make it better if you deserved it."

Ken sighed heavily. "You don't understand, love. Really. Don't give me an inch." He tucked in the end of the bandage, having somehow managed to nuzzle his face into the brunette's throat. "I'll take a mile."

"It- it hurts." Davis pulled in a deep breath… and, yelping with the pain of moving his arm, tore the visor from Ken's face. He flung it away in disdain. "… love?"

"What?"

"You called me love."

Violet eyes tightened. "Let it pass. Just let it pass."

"I won't. Can't. Have to know if you meant that."

Ken's hand crept up to Davis' shoulder, and he kept his face tucked away. "Davis… please."

"No. Tell me."

Now, amazingly, it was Ken who trembled.

"I need to know."

"Davis…"

He ignored the pain to slip an arm around the dark boy's waist, waiting patiently.

Ken shuddered with the effort of those words. "Davis… I… _I love you_."

Something strange was happening. Davis didn't let go of Ken when he felt that slender frame start to convulse in his arms.

A pain-filled groan slipped from Ken, his lips pulled back into a tight grimace. "D-Davis!" he cried. "Nnn- argh!" A harsh cough wracked his body, and a second, and a third-

An explosion of black dots erupted from him, and suddenly a sleek-haired Ken was clad in a grey school uniform rather than his Kaizer garb. But that wasn't all. The coughs were still coming, so powerful they were almost convulsions.

Davis hung on tight, waiting for Ken to throw up.

One huge, gut-wrenching heave…

Something black and foul was forcibly expelled from Ken's body, leaving him screaming in agony.

"W-what?"

Wormmon reared onto his back four legs.

"Poison Sting!"

And, that easily, the darkness was destroyed.

Ken was still shaking, but now it was different. He wept ragged sobs into Davis' freshly bandaged chest. When Wormmon approached shyly, he pulled him close.

"I love you," Ken sobbed to both of them.

"Matt?"

The gold-haired digidestined turned swiftly, water sparkling like diamonds on his skin. "Oh. Hi, Izzy. What's up?"

Izzy sat on a rock by the pool's edge. "Oh, not much. Just- just curious, I guess."

"Getting a free perv, huh?" Matt smiled over his shoulder at the redhead. "Do I have nice buns?"

"Uh… yeah, but…" Izzy blushed. "You were… with Joe, right?"

Matt blinked. "How the hell did you know that?"

"No offense, Matt, but you make an awful lot of noise. It'd be pretty hard not to know."

Blushing to the roots of his hair, the blond digidestined stepped out of the water. "Damn, no towels. I'll have to drip dry." He found a smooth rock to sit on- and swore when he sat down.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Matt shrugged slightly. "It's okay, Izzy. It was- well, it hurt a lot at first. Then it was good. I think it would have been a lot better if we had been in love. But it was still worth doing. I'd do it again."

Izzy raked a hand through his hair. "Yeah, that was about it."

Sunlight danced on beaded water.

"But what I was actually going to ask was-"

"Oh my god!" Matt sat bolt upright. "If you heard me… Tai would have too!"

"…probably."

Matt raked a hand through his own hair, his face twisting with anguish. "_Fuck_. Tai _knows_ I slept with Joe. As if he didn't hate me enough already!"

"Calm down, Matt!"

Matt blinked.

Izzy regarded him calmly. "You don't know that. It would be wrong to assume that Tai 'hates' you. You can't know that unless he's told you so. I suggest that your best course of action is to go and talk with him."

Again, Matt blinked. Then smiled. "Izzy-logic. Does the trick every time. Thanks, buddy."

As Matt was striding away, Izzy spoke up. "Uh- Matt?"

"Huh?"

"You might want to put your clothes back on."

Matt blushed. "Oh yeah."

"D-Davis?"

"I'm right here, Ken."

"I'm sorry I've been so cruel to you. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. What's done is done, Ken; it'll take a while to heal, all of it, but I still love you."

"Wha- what? You can't… oh, Davis, you _can't_."

"I can and I do."

"But… but…"

"No buts, Ken! I love you."

"Everyone who loves me gets hurt!"

"I've taken my pain, love. I can take a little more if I need to, I'm strong. It's okay."

"I might cry a little more, if that's alright."

"Go for it."

"Tai?"

Tai froze at the sound of Matt's voice.

Slowly, Joe stood. "I might… uh… I'll go and see if Izzy's okay, huh?" He left hastily.

Matt watched him go. Then, slowly, his gaze traveled back to the former leader of the digidestined. He made his question abrupt. "Do you hate me, Tai?"

"Oh god." Tai raked his hands through chocolate-brown hair. "You don't waste time, do you?"

Matt slammed his hand into a tree. "Answer the damn question, Tai."

Tai closed his eyes. "Give me a reason to fight you."

The reply to that was instantaneous. "I let Joe fuck me. I told him to. I let him shove himself into me again and again and I liked it so much I came all over the ground!!!"

Roaring, Tai leapt at him. Sent the blond flying and landed on top of him, snarling as he pinned him down. "I _noticed_, dammit!"

Matt whimpered helplessly. "I _gave_ you a reason!"

"I had to listen to you scream! I _know_ you fucking _liked_ it!"

"Tai…"

"Matt." Tai met Matt's eyes, slowly, painfully. "Why?"

"He wanted me. I needed someone to want me."

"Matt…"

"_I needed that, Tai._ You broke my heart. I needed to feel wanted."

Wordlessly, Tai captured Matt's hand. Drew it roughly up his own leg; knee, thigh, higher…

Matt gasped. "Tai!"

"Feel wanted."

"I- I…"

"I don't hate you, Matt. Not that, not ever. I want you. I think I might love you." Tai held those blue eyes with his, pleading. "Please. Let me try to make this better."

"Tai…" He looked down, then back up. "You're making a good start."

Tai laughed in joyful relief. Then, just as suddenly, he frowned. "Did you kiss Joe?"

Matt shook his head.

Leaning down, Tai kissed Matt fiercely- passionately… desperately.

"Mph- Tai!"

Instantly Tai sat back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Shut up. Could you get off my arm?"

Blink. Blink. Obediently, Tai shifted his knee from Matt's elbow-

  * and Matt wrapped his arm around Tai's neck and dragged him back down.

Davis wiped away the last traces of Ken's tears. "There you go, beautiful. All better?"

"You think I'm beautiful?" smiled Ken shyly.

"Absolutely. You're gorgeous, you must know that. All the girls in my school drool about you." He grinned. "But they can't have you- you're mine!"

Ken laughed. "Mmm, Davis, I like the way you smell. Like cinnamon and sweat… so sexy." He inhaled a deep lungful of Davis' scent. "What am I gonna do? This stupid fortress… Chimeramon… all the digimon I've hurt…"

"Hush, beautiful. We'll make it better."

"Davish?"

"Huh? Oh, hi, Demiveemon! C'mere, buddy!"

The small green lizard bounced happily over. Paused a few steps away to cock his head and grin at the two youths curled up together. "Hey, you two _are_ matesh now, right?"

Ken blinked. "Mates?"

"Yeah." Wincing, Davis wrapped possessive arms about the former Kaizer. "We're mates."

Sighing happily, Ken snuggled into Davis' chest, but only for a moment. "We have things to do before we rest, love."

Ahhhh… I feel better now. Happy happy joy joy! This is getting a lot closer to moving _out_ of the angst category and into the WAFF category. Oh, and I know Veemon is kinda blue-green, but I call him green because it drives my sister nuts (love ya Ny-chan!)

Remember, feedback makes me write faster :)


	5. Seeking Forgiveness

Onwards

Healing the Hurt: Chapter 5

Onwards!

Ken regarded the remains of his fortress calmly. It had been gutted by a huge fire, one that Magnamon had thoroughly enjoyed setting after Ken had presented the power source to his love. All around its shell, dazed, newly-freed digimon wandered away. And Chimeramon, who had never been a real digimon in the first place, was easily dissolved by the same computer that created it.

"And all the control spires are out of commission, right Ken?"

He scratched Wormmon behind the ears, and answered Davis' question. "Yes. But I suggest you digidestined destroy the remaining ones anyway, in case some evil person or thing can find a use for them."

"'You' digidestined?" Davis kissed Ken's cheek, grinning at the resultant blush. "You're one of us, Ken. Part of our team!"

"I doubt all your friends will feel the same."

Rolling his eyes, Davis said, "Look, babe, it might take them a while, but they'll be your friends too."

"Friends." Ken smiled. "Except Wormmon, I've never had any friends before. Not real friends. Do you think they might really want me around?"

"Hell yeah. Now c'mon, we should get out of this place."

Wormmon asked, "Where could we go?"

"Well we'll go and meet my friends, of course!"

Ken looked away. "Uh… Davis… do we have to do that right away? I must admit I'm nervous about their reactions."

"Oh. Okay, sure! Well… maybe we should go home. I know your parents are worried about you."

A delicate blush spread over Ken's cheekbones. "Uh… this might sound a little weird, but… could I stay at your place tonight? It's just that I- well- I don't want to be far from you."

"Of course you can! It'll be great." Davis kissed Ken's cheek again, chuckling. "But no funny stuff, okay? I'll be too sore for a while yet."

Amazed at his own boldness, Ken breathed, "I'm not." He looked at Davis over his shoulder.

Davis gulped.

Ken smiled. "It's alright, love; I was mostly kidding." He flirted his lashes. "You haven't even kissed me yet, anyway."

"That can be remedied." Davis tipped Ken's face towards him, and lightly, ever so lightly, nipped the tip of his nose.

Ken yelped, pulling back. "You're… strange, Davis!"

"C'mon, let's go," Davis grinned.

Ken smiled at the two baby digimon curling up together on the foot of his pallet. Leafmon's head was tucked over Demiveemon's head, making the lizard digimon snort and snore in his sleep. They were utterly adorable.

"Aren't they cute?"

He looked at Davis, where the other boy was hanging off the edge of his bed. Red-brown eyes sparkled in quiet contentment. "Yeah," Ken whispered in return. "Yeah, they are."

"Ken?"

"Mph?"

"I'm glad you're better now."

"So am I." He smiled happily at his love. "Davis?"

"Mph?"

"Did you know that you're beautiful?"

Davis chuckled. "Don't be silly. I'm nothing special. You're the beautiful one, Ken."

"I mean it." Ken smiled sleepily. "In this light, your hair seems to glow. When your eyes are all drowsy with sleep they're the most sensual thing I've ever seen. Your mouth is just perfect… made for kissing…"

Eyes sparkling with tears, Davis opened his mouth to reply… and saw that, on that note, Ken had slipped into a secretly-smiling sleep.

Matt pushed himself up off Tai's chest, grinning sexily down at his beloved. "Good morning."

All Tai could think of was how the sunlight gleaming through Matt's golden hair turned it into a halo. His angel, his own private angel… "Good morning." He lazily traced a hand along Matt's side, sliding it up under the loose shirt.

"We have company, you know."

Tai raised his voice. "Good morning."

Across the campfire, Izzy yawned. "Good morning. And leave it till the sun goes down, huh?"

"… don't want to."

Joe was still snoring. Loudly.

"Oh my god- what- ?" choked a stunned TK. "Matt? What are you doing to Tai?!?"

"Tai! What's going on?" Kari demanded.

"Oh, crap," murmured Matt.

Tai sat up, pulling his lover down onto his lap. "This," he announced proudly. He gave Matt a loving kiss. Then looked back up at their siblings, confidant expression underwritten by badly-concealed nerves. "I'm in love with Matt."

"… and I love Tai."

TK raked a hand through his hair, accidentally knocking off his floppy hat. "I- uh… oh geez."

"Love? Really?" Kari asked softly. And smiled. "Good. I'm glad you two finally figured it out."

"Finally? What?" blinked Tai.

Kari smiled. "Five years worth of gropefests should have tipped just about anybody off. I've been expecting this for some time." She tucked dark hair back behind an ear. "And I figured, the longer it takes, the more tension will build, the better the- uh-"

Everyone in the clearing blushed beet-red.

"So how is it?" TK blushed.

Matt rolled his eyes. "You automatically assume we've done it, TK!"

"Uh- haven't you?"

The blond snuggled defensively into Tai's chest. "Not quite," he admitted. "Hey, so, what's going on? Did you kick some Kaizer ass?"

Hung heads told the tale. TK spat, "He's created a digimon. A horrific thing called Chimeramon. It's far too strong for us; we can't hope to defeat it!"

"I don't know how we're going to get Davis back," Kari whispered. "I'm worried about him. He might be a loudmouth sometimes, and too persistent for his own good, but he's basically a nice guy…"

TK took her hand, nodding solemnly.

"And what if he's hurt? He probably is. He's probably trapped in some horrible dark place, tortured half to death. And Veemon too." She lowered her head. "I hate that we can't help him."

"Hey dudes! What's happening?"

Every head in the camp snapped towards the source of the voice.

Tall, cinnamon-haired, red-brown eyes, goggles, irrepressible grin. Leaning on the arm of tall, slender, shy, raven-haired. Rookie digimon at their feet.

"Davis!" cried Kari- then stopped cold. "Ken," she whispered.

Ken flinched hard, turning to Davis with pained eyes. "Maybe I should go," he murmured. "Let you talk to your friends alone."

"No." Davis tightened his grip on Ken's arm. Looked at the others. "Please. Ken is not the Kaizer any more. That part of him is gone. Last night we undid as much of the Kaizer's work as we could. Now he just wants to take his place as a digidestined."

Eyes narrowing, arms folded, TK spoke. "Let him speak for himself, Davis."

Ken glanced at Davis again, seeking reassurance. He received it as a squeeze of the hand, and, swallowing, stepped forward.

He took a deep breath to steel himself, narrow frame tense.

"I don't really know what to say to you all." Ken raked his teeth over his lower lip. "I can't earn your forgiveness with words. I know it doesn't work like that. Over the last few years I've done things… you know the things I've done.

"I could blame it on the darkness that infected me. That would be the coward's way out." He glanced back at Davis once. "Because I know that there was- _is_- something inside me that enjoyed causing pain. That's what I need to atone for. That's the shame that I'll bear with me for my entire life."

Ken heaved a deep sigh. "I've caused such pain to all of you. And… and none of you can understand how much pain I've caused Davis."

As he spoke these words, Davis came up beside him and silently took his hand.

"Davis…" Violet eyes trembled with unshed tears. "Davis has forgiven me." He bowed his head… then looked back up. "I have to- I have to believe that there is something in me that is _worth_ forgiving. That's worth saving!

"I must ask you- no. I must _beg_ you." Squeezing Davis' hand, Ken fell heavily onto his knees. "There might be something worth saving here. Please. Give me this chance. Let me try to be your friend."

There was silence for a long time.

The first to step forward was Matt. He regarded Ken intently… then nodded. "I believe you. Good luck, Ken." He stepped back.

Tai nodded. Twitched a smile. "Took a lot of guts to come out here and say all this, Ken. Good on you."

"Prodigious," Izzy agreed. "Ken… against all logic, I trust you."

Joe snored.

Davis fought not to laugh, but couldn't help it. He burst out into huge guffaws of mirth.

The laughter released some of the tension that had built in the air, and everyone else joined in. It felt good to smile after the last few minutes.

Still smiling, Kari made her decision. "It seems like you've really changed, Ken. I would like to find out if we can be friends."

TK strode over, hair gleaming in the bright morning sunlight. Offered a hand.

Nervously, Ken stared at it. Then accepted, firmly gripping TK's hand.

The young blond pulled Ken abruptly to his feet. "You're one of us, Ken. You were always meant to be. It will take time before we're all fully able to trust you, but I'm sure it will happen." He smiled at Davis. "Hey Davis… you'd go through just about anything to complete your team, wouldn't you?"

Davis grinned, wrapping an arm around Ken's slim shoulders. "You betcha! And hey, would I let someone I care about go that easily?" He smiled into Ken's eyes. "Not likely."

"You done good," TK congratulated, thumping Davis on the back.

No-one was prepared for Davis to scream out and tumble forward onto the ground. Ken gave a concerned cry, dropping to his knees beside his beloved.

The back of Davis' shirt was soaked through with blood.

"What- what happened?" breathed a horrified Kari.

Davis tried to get up, failing miserably. "I- I'll be okay. Doesn't hurt."

"Oh, Davis," Ken sighed lovingly. "So brave. I think we may have to take you to an actual doctor; those bandages aren't nearly enough."

"I'll be fine, Ken!"

"No you won't."

"I _will_!"

"What happened?" Tai demanded, striding closer.

Ken whirled around, snapping, "I cut half the skin off his back with my whip, dammit! That was right before the second time I-"

"Ken!" protested Davis, grabbing his arm.

"- raped him!"

Silence, again.

Whimpering in pain, Davis sat up, and wrapped his arms around Ken. "You didn't need to say that," he breathed. "You didn't _ever_ need to say that."

Ken was crying softly as he allowed Davis to tuck his face into his neck. "I can't pretend I didn't do it, Davis… oh God I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Ken. It's okay." Davis stroked his hair. "You know I still love you. That's what's important."

"I know." Ken sniffed. "I love you too. Sorry I'm such a crybaby."

Grinning, Davis teased, "Yeah… you _should_ stop being such a wuss, it's a big turn-off."

A voice intruded; Matt's. "You _raped_ Davis?"

And TK: "And you're in _love_ with Ken?"

Davis looked up over Ken's shoulder. "I think those two facts have been made pretty clear. Look, the whole rape thing is over and done with." He kept stroking Ken's hair. "I was very hurt, but I've forgiven Ken, and I don't want to dwell on it. And the whole love thing… well… that part of it is wonderful. I _do_ intend to dwell on that."

More quiet, this time not quite as hostile.

Finally Ken pushed away from Davis, flashing a quick smile at him. "We should get you to a hospital."

"Well," Tai suggested, "If we can wake Joe up, we can get him to take a look. He's in medical school."

"Sure," nodded Davis.. only agreeing because of how light-headed he was feeling.


	6. Comfort

Healing the Hurt- Chapter 6

The last chapter! Woohoo!

Minutes later, Joe had been woken up, and Izzy had given him a brief rundown of the situation. The young doctor-to-be was now crossing over to Davis, rubbing his hands together in a slightly eerie fashion.

"What's with the hands?" asked Davis, amused but nervous. "Like some creepy scientist thing."

"Oh, just… I should be washing my hands, is all." Pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, Joe looked around. "Matt. Izzy. You two come over here. Everyone else, I'm gonna have to ask you to take off for an hour or so."

Ken's eyes widened. "I'm not going," he gasped.

Joe rounded on him. "Yes, you are. Sorry, Ken, but I need to tend to Davis- and talk to him- without you around." Then his expression softened. "Don't worry. It's only for an hour."

Violet eyes turned to red-brown. "D-Davis, don't make me go. Please."

Joe's eyes narrowed. "He's not making you go, Ken. I am."

"I… I…" Ken bowed his head. "I will go."

Kari smiled at him. "Hey, Ken, you should come back to my place. We can call Cody and Yolei, and watch movies or something."

"Good idea," TK grinned, slipping an arm around Kari's waist.

Davis squeezed Ken's hand when he saw how much the newest member of their group was about to panic. "Ken. Beautiful. Go on, love; you'll have fun. I'll be there soon."

"Alright," Ken submitted. Stood. Glared at Joe. "Take good care of my Davis."

"I will."

"Okay." Picking up Wormmon, Ken allowed TK and Kari to lead him into the nearest computer. He smiled at Davis as they vanished into the screen.

Tai put his hands on his hips. "Leaving me all alone, huh? Can't I take Matt with me?" He lowered his voice. "…please?"

The blond blushed a charming deep red.

Joe chuckled. "I suppose one extra pair of hands will do. You two can go make out."

"Thanks, Joe!" Tai grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him out of the digiworld. Then again, it didn't look like Matt really minded.

Heaving a deep sigh, Joe knelt down by Davis. "Alright. Let's have a look at you, huh?" Taking out a sharp pocket-knife, he cut Davis' shirt from him. "This much blood will never come out anyway… Izzy, help me lie him down."

"Sure thing."

"Hey! What am I, unconscious?" But despite his protests, Davis realized that having help to lie down made it considerably less painful. Soon enough he was lying comfortably face-down, hands folded under his cheek.

Joe flicked a smile at Izzy, before turning his knife to the bark brown, blood-encrusted bandages. To distract Davis from the pain as he lifted them, he said, professionally, "Can I ask you some questions, Davis? Personal ones?"

"Uh… I guess."

"I don't suppose… uh… Ken used any kind of lubricant on you."

Izzy choked, and looked away.

Davis closed his eyes. "No."

"And… he was- he used force?"

"Yeah. Quite a bit."

"You bled?"

"Yeah."

Joe bit his lip, and asked delicately, "Have you been bleeding since? Any blood on your underwear? Pain, discomfort moving that's not from your back?"

Sighing, Davis answered. "Yeah. It aches. It hurts to sit down. I dread taking a crap. Ah… the first time, I bled a fair bit, and a little bit the next day. The second time wasn't so bad. I haven't bled _there_ since then. Will that do?"

Joe nodded. "Yes. Thank you." He considered for a moment. "You'll probably be alright, physically. Muscles- epithelial tissue- would probably be stretched or torn…" He carefully didn't look at Izzy. "You understand, of course, that under normal circumstances, that can be done without pain. If done with due care and gentleness, it should be a pleasant experience."

The redhead was blushing hotly, looking anywhere but at the other two.

"At any rate, you should heal by yourself in that aspect. Give it a couple of weeks, and if you still have that pain," Joe gave an abashed smile, "See your doctor. Now, here we go."

In one smooth movement he lifted the matted mass of bandages from Davis' back.

A scream of agony ripped through the air.

"Oh g-god!" Joe choked, laying it back down as gently as he could.

A second scream.

"Izzy, stay with him! I'll be back in ten minutes. I just need some supplies."

True to his word, Joe returned in exactly nine minutes, carrying a small kit. He knelt next to Davis again and took a small syringe out of the kit. "Don't ask where I got this," the raven-haired youth admonished absently, filling it out of a small clear bottle. "You don't want to know."

"Wassat?" Davis murmured curiously.

"Morphine. Don't want you awake while I'm making patchwork of your poor back." Joe flicked the needle a few times, then slid it into the thick muscle of Davis' shoulder.

A few moments later, the wounded boy was dead to the world.

Izzy knelt by Davis' other side, sitting back on his heels. "Is he gonna be okay, Joe?"

"Yeah… we might be sewing for a while, though. Give me a hand with this."

Working together, they peeled the mass of bandages free and flipped it onto a plastic sheet.

When Izzy got his first good look at Davis' back, he had to get up, run several steps, and throw up everything he'd eaten in the last week.

It was truly a sickening sight. The skin was _covered_ with deep, vicious gashes, some so cruel they had puckered white edges. Every surface was encrusted with dried or trickling blood. And, in three or four places, finger-sized strips of skin had actually peeled off with the bandages, angry, raw flesh visible.

Gagging, Joe plucked those strips from the mess and laid them back in place. "You okay, Izzy?"

"Y- yeah." Wiping his mouth, Izzy walked back over. "Oh god. That's fucking awful. How can he just walk around as though he was perfectly uninjured?"

"I don't know. The fool's only made it worse." Joe shook his head grimly. "This guy is in for two weeks of complete bedrest." He pulled out a needle, plastic thread, and several pairs of forceps. "You okay to help me with this, koi?"

"I- I guess, if you just tell me- _koi_?"

"Hmph?" blinked Joe. "Waddaya mean, 'koi'?"

"You said, and I quote, 'You okay to help me with this, koi?'"

Joe looked at him strangely. "I said, '… help me with this, Izzy?'"

"You said koi."

"I said Izzy."

"You _said_ koi."

"Geez, Izzy, does it even matter? Hold that down, huh?"

There was silence for a few moments as they figured out how best to tie a knot.

Another stitch. A third.

"It does matter, you know."

Joe's hand trembled. "Yeah. I guess it does."

"You said koi."

"I- It slipped out. I'm sorry."

Izzy smiled secretly.

"Wishful thinking, I suppose…" mused Joe. Dared a sideways glance at his friend as he pulled another stitch tight.

"Really…" Izzy moved his forceps to hold a thread. "You have feelings for me?"

Joe swallowed. "Can I tell you something, Izzy?"

"Always."

He finished another stitch, checked his watch, and carefully injected their patient with a little more morphine. "I had a crush on Matt for three years. When he finally let me touch him- I thought I couldn't be happier." Another stitch. "It was… good… but something, you know, wasn't right." He bit his lip. "When it was finished, he told me I called him Izzy."

The redhead drew in a sharp breath.

"I did a lot of thinking, that afternoon, last night. I realized I had been doing pretty much what Tai had been doing."

Silently, Izzy listened.

Joe kept working, about halfway down Davis' back. "I had constantly fantasized about Matt for all that time. It was- I suppose it was a release for all those teenage hormones. Purely a sex thing."

"Stop talking about Matt," Izzy growled.

Ignoring those words- except for a quiet smile- Joe continued. "It was uncomplicated. Simple. The ideal way to forget about… deeper things."

Another stitch.

"Tai… he talked about nothing but you for three years, because it was easier for him to be infatuated with you then to be in love with Matt."

Stitch.

"That's what I've been doing, I guess."

Stitch.

Stitch.

Finally, Izzy spoke. "Do you mean… do you love me?"

Stitch.

Stitch.

"Yes."

The redhead leaned over Davis' wounded back to give the brunette a deep, thorough kiss. Then sat back with a self-satisfied smile." We have twenty minutes to get this guy up and moving, you know," he commented exactly as though nothing had happened.

Joe swallowed. Stared. Swallowed again. "Well- uh- we'd better get sewing, then."

Occasionally grinning at one another, the two youths hastened their work. And when one's hand brushed the other's, both blushed just as hotly.

When the stitches were done, Davis beginning to stir, Joe and Izzy sat him up, lathering a jar of thick antiseptic salve over his entire back before rebinding him. By the time they were finished, the newest goggle-boy was blinking his way back into awareness.

"Hey… hey, guys. Feels better," Davis managed.

Izzy smiled. "After one hundred and ninety-two stitches, I'd hope so."

"How long was I under?"

"You have ten minutes until Ken assumes you don't love him any more."

Davis staggered groggily to his feet. "I'd better go then. Doctor's orders?"

Joe's lips twitched, and he stood up too. "You'll feel better now, but that doesn't mean you're healed. I recommend complete bedrest, but I know you'll ignore me. Don't over exert yourself. Try to avoid raising your arms above your shoulders. Change the bandage once a day, preferably using an antiseptic cream- any infections would be really unpleasant. And if I see any blood on your shirts I will- I'll set Ken on you."

"Okay." Davis nodded gravely. "Thanks."

Izzy waited calmly until the brunette had vanished into the computer.

The young doctor carefully folded his equipment back into his kit, shyly trying not to look at his friend. "Uh, Izzy?"

Coal-black eyes narrowed… Izzy pounced on his prey.

"Eep!"

Davis pushed TK aside to get into the lounge room, eyes seeking his beloved. "Hey everybody," he said absently- "Where's Ken?"

"Hey," smiled Kari, dusting off TK's shoulder. "Ken!"

"Hmph?" Ken stepped out of the kitchen. Smiled. "Davis. You're two minutes forty one seconds late. I guess you don't love me anymore."

Chuckling, Davis walked over, gently slipping his arms around his love's waist. "All stitched up and ready to party." Leaning forward, he very lightly touched his lips to Ken's.

When he leaned back, Ken's eyes were still closed, an unbelievably sweet smile on his freshly kissed lips. After a breath or two he looked up again. "That was nice… how many stitches, love?"

"Hundred ninety two…" He shrugged a little. "I feel better."

Ken gave him another soft kiss. "Doctor's orders?"

Davis smiled. "Bedrest for two weeks. I need to be _babied_. I only need to eat lollies and hamburgers, vegetables might kill me. And- and no homework." He leaned closer to whisper in Ken's ear. "Are you getting along okay with these guys?"

Nodding slightly, Ken answered, "Cody doesn't like me very much, nor Yolei. Kari and TK are trying to be nice, but… I'm not used to having friends." He ducked his head. "I'm trying. I don't know what I'm supposed to do or to say to them."

"Whatever you want to. Or nothing. Don't worry about it, beautiful." He took Ken's hand and led him back out into the lounge room.

(contented sigh) It's done. Finally. Took me long enough! New stories soon. Please review and let me know what you thought of it… please? I love reviews, and I've been starved of them of late…

Angelicorn.


End file.
